shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
First Challenge Of The New Members! The Fight/Hamekami vs Kronos
Without any hesitation, the two battle maniacs, Hamekami and Kronos started clashing. For now, they choose to simply test each other's physical abilities, mostly strenght and speed. After a few clashes in a few minutes, they easily reached the conclusion that Hamekami wins when it comes to strenght, but Kronos wins it comes to speed. Kronos: You're not bad at all. Hamekami: Don't compliment me. I'm the one who should be impressed if the opponent manages to keep up with him, even for a second. Kronos: Hehe, playing arrogant, aren't we? However, all I did so far was merely to test you. It seems you're nowhere close to my speed. Hamekami: And you're nowhere near my strenght. Kronos: That's not gonna be a problem for me, cause you won't even get to touch me. Let me present you my fighting style, the Ichi-Ni-San style. Hamekami: Huh? Are you gonna count how many times you get hit? Kronos: No. It's just that every attack I perform has three steps. Hamekami starts taunting Kronos, by extending his arms and leaving himself wide open. Hamekami: Then let's see what you're capable of. Kronos: Thanks for the invitation, but I usually go uninvited anyway. Soru!! Dust can be seen spreading in the air everywhere around Hamekami as Kronos moves at an insane speed. Hamekami: is good. Because of the place we're fighting, I can keep up with his movements to some extent. Now...three steps he said, right? My guess this is was the first one. Suddenly, Kronos stops behind Hamekami, ready to attack with his right leg. Hamekami: THIS IS TOO EASY!! Hamekami quickly throws a punch towards Kronos. Kronos: Tekkai! Kronos takes the attack full on, without taking any damage though. Hamekami: least I managed to interrupt whatever he was gonna... Kronos grabs Hamekami's muscular arm and pulls Hamekami towards him. Kronos: SAN!! Kronos smashes his iron hard leg right into Hamekami's stomach. The force of the attack and the brutality behind it is so strong that Hamekami starts throwing up. Kronos looks at the seemingly defenseless Hamekami for a few seconds, then he decides it's already time to finish him off. Kronos: Sorry...but there are more of you out there that I might have to take care of. Kronos calmly places his right leg on Hamekami's head. Kronos: Geppou!! Kronos releases a small shockwave from his leg that pummels Hamekami into the ground. Then, he tries to walk away, but Hamekami tightly grabs his right leg, that was still on his head. Kronos: What is this? A pathetic strugg... Hamekami gets up, with a look on his face that shows great excitement and tosses Kronos in the air. Kronos regains his balance after a few seconds and starts using Geppou to keep himself in the air. Kronos: What the hell? Without saying anything, Hamekami starts covering his back, arms and legs with solar panels. The panels start shining bright, releasing some blinding light. Hamekami: Fumasu. (To Soak Up) Hamekami starts storing solar energy in his body, which makes the area around him shake. Hamekami: Let's start the real dance. Kronos: DON'T EVEN START WITH THAT! RANKYAKU!! Kronos spins in the air and powerfully swings his right leg, releasing a very large slash. Hamekami shows a crazy, excited look as he grabs the slash with his bare right hand and throws it at the nearby trees, cutting in half a lot of them. Hamekami: FUDO!! (Float) Hamekami uses some of the energy he gathered in order to float. Shortly, he starts releasing more and more energy, in order to make himself fly at an incredible speed. In no time, he reaches Kronos and starts exchanging punches with him. Due to his seemingly increase of adrenaline, Hamekami completely dominates Kronos, most of his punches landing on the fragile looking body of Kronos. Kronos: Shit! I can't take such strong punches continuously! Kami-e!! Kronos' body starts moving in such a way that he dodges every single attack coming from Hamekami. Hamekami: DON'T USE A TECHNIQUE THAT HAS THE WORD KAMI IN IT! REIKI PUSH!! Suddenly, Kronos is sent flying towards the ground by an invisible force. Kronos: the hell is this? I can't move my body! Kronos crashes into the ground, the impact being enough to make blood gash out of his mouth. Hamekami can be seen pushing his right hand towards the ground, pushing Kronos deeper and deeper. Kronos: My bones...are gonna...Tekkai! Because of the Tekkai technique, Kronos' body stops taking so much damage, giving Kronos enough time to think of a way to escape. However, before he could think of anything, we can Hamekami shouting. Hamekami: REIKI PULL!! Without having any control over his body, Kronos starts flying upwards, with his empowered body. Hamekami covers his right arm with huge panels and his right hand with small ones. All of them start shining bright. Hamekami: HAME PANCHI!! (Panel Punch) Hamekami brutally smashes his right fist into Kronos' gut. His entire right arm shines like crazy as he releases a huge beam of light that projects Kronos into the ground, blowing the entire area with his body. Hamekami: What a pity you couldn't take more...you were fun though. Hamekami slowly lands on the ground and looks at all the smoke and dust that is covering the entire area due to his technique, hoping that Kronos survived the attack so they can fight longer. Hamekami: It seems that was it...tch. Out of nowhere, Kronos appears in front of Hamekami, in a crouching position. Before Hamekami could react in any way, Kronos strikes his stomach with his palm. Kronos: Ichi!! Hamekami: So you're still in this huh? Good! Reiki Push!! Hamekami aims to crush Kronos' body into the ground again, but Kronos uses Soru in time to get away. The young Rokushiki user appears above Hamekami, from where he releases a Geppou, sending himself flying towards Hamekami with his right knee ready to strike him. Kronos: Ni!! Hamekami: I DON'T THINK SO!! Hamekami quickly turns around and prepares to punch upwards, but suddenly, his body starts feeling weak from the palm strike he took directly earlier. Hamekami: Shit...Bimu!! Hamekami opens his palm and releases a rather small beam from it. A small piece of ground suddenly appears between Hamekami and Kronos, on which the latter steps on and uses Soru to get away from the beam. Kronos appears in front of Hamekami and smashes both his fists into Hamekami's gut, sending him flying back. Kronos: San!! Kronos uses Soru once again, appearing right above Hamekami, with his head upside down. Kronos: And for my finisher...YON!! Kronos powerfully swings his right leg, striking Hamekami's face and sending him straight into the ground. Shortly after, Kronos lands on the ground, pretty much exhausted. The wounds he got earlier can also be seen. His shirt has been completely destroyed and his gut area has been burned black. Hamekami: You cheater...you said only three attacks. Hamekami gets up after only a few seconds, with the right side of his head severely bleeding and a little blood can be seen coming from his mouth. Hamekami: You actually took advantage of the time I was looking for you earlier and threw that little piece of ground to make yourself something to step on. I guess that goes to show how much battle experience you have, despite being this young. Kronos: Shut up, you're not older than me at all. Hamekami starts taunting Kronos again, inviting him to attack. Hamekami: I hope you only got started, cause I'm enjoying this. Kronos: SORU! Kronos appears on the left side of Hamekami and instantly throws a kick. Hamekami blocks it with his left arm. The force of the attack is so great that a few panels that were on Hamekami's body shatter into pieces. Hamekami notices that Kronos' left foot is touching the ground and he opens his eyes wide in surprise. Kronos: Soru! Kronos appears on the right side of Hamekami and swings his leg in the exact same manner. Hamekami prepares to block the attack in the same manner as well, however, Kronos' attack misses Hamekami's body. Kronos: San!! Rankyaku!! Kronos releases a fairly large Rankyaku right into Hamekami's abdomen, aiming to cut him in half. The Rankyaku can be seen cutting through Hamekami's skin and flesh as Hamekami's right elbow becomes fully black. Kronos: Haki...? Hanekami smashes the Rankyaku with his right elbow, smashing it into pieces. He then quickly rips a piece of cloth and warps it around the wound, to stop the bleeding. Kronos watches all this with an annoyed expression. Kronos: Pretty much everyone that is capable of using Busoshoku Haki is capable of Kenbunshoku Haki as well. That means...you could see through most of my movements so far if you wanted to. Hamekami: I can barely use Kenbunshoku Haki. I hate it. I believe it only takes away from the pleasure of a fight. That's exactly why I'm enjoying this fight...because I can't predict your movements. If I could...this was over, from the very beginning. Kronos: THAT'S JUST ANOTHER STUPID ACT OF ARROGANCE!! KAMISORI!! Kronos starts using a combination of Soru and Geppou, which makes him move at a speed that's impossible for a human to keep up with. Hamekami: What the hell did I tell you about using the word Kami in your techniques? Unable to follow a single move from Kronos, Hamekami simply extends his arms and closes his eyes. The panels around his body start shining like crazy and from the energy they stored, some of them even shatter into pieces. Hamekami: REIKI PUSH!! Hamekami releases an unstoppable force in all directions around him. Kronos gets instantly blasted into the air, throwing up blood. Kronos: my internal organs...shit! Kronos takes a look at Hamekami and notices that he looks somehow exhausted after using that technique on such a level. Kronos quickly lands on the ground and uses Soru to appear in front of Hamekami. Kronos: Shigan Oren!! Kronos strikes Hamekami's body multiple times with his fingers, however, Hamekami doesn't flinch. More than that, Hamekami tightly grabs Kronos by his head. Kronos: Why...why didn't it work? Hamekami: What the hell was that? Kronos: Wh...what? Hamekami: That was a simple attack. Absolutely no strategy. Kronos: Why would you care about that? Hamekami: Because I left myself in a vulnerable state, you idiot. Kronos: What...? Why would you do that?? Hamekami: I was very interested in your Ichi-Ni-San. Did you forget about it? Kronos: Just what the hell are you trying to say?? Hamekami: IF YOU'RE NOT GONNA USE THAT DAMN STYLE THAT ACTUALLY KEEPS YOU ON MY LEVEL, THEN I'M NOT EVEN GONNA BOTHER WITH YOU ANYMORE! HAME KIKU!! (Panel Kick) Hamekami lets go of Kronos' head, then he mercilessly smashes his right leg, that's covered in panels, in Kronos' face. Kronos is sent flying spinning in the air, without having any control of his body. On top of this, Hamekami releases a large beam from his leg that strikes Kronos directly and blows up the entire area that was in front of him. Hamekami: You idiot...I hardened my body with Haki before you attacked me...you were so absorbed by the fact you might be able to land a direct hit on me that you didn't even see it. As the smoke created by Hamekami's technique starts to clear, we can see Kronos standing tall, with his whole face covered in blood and his body burned black. Hamekami: In that state, it's impossible for anyone to keep fighting. What am I talking about...you're struggling to even breathe right now. Kronos looks at the ground hopelessly as he waits for Hamekami to finish him off. Understanding Kronos' wish, Hamekami points his right palm at Kronos and starts gathering some solar energy around it. Hamekami: You put up a good fight, so be proud of yourself, kid. Bimu!! Hamekami releases a fairly large beam out of his palm that's heading straight towards Kronos' head. Out of nowhere, a large, planet-looking thing appears in front of Kronos and blocks the attack, exploding during the process. Hamekami: What the hell?? A tall and muscular man with short, black hair, steps in between Kronos and Hamekami. Sora: Wow...Kronos got quite the beating here. If you did all this, then that means you're pretty strong. I'm Sora. Nice to meet you. Hamekami: Heh. Another one steps in? I want to know from the start. Are you stronger than the kid? Sora smiles confidently as he starts moving his hands around slowly, creating more of what looks like planets. Sora: Far stronger. Hamekami: Good. Category:Zoro-san Category:Stories